In Prosperity And Adversity Part 1
by Sammy
Summary: A trip to San Fransisco to visit Chris' father Benny ends with a murder...


> **In Prosperity And Adversity ****Part 1** **written by **[**Sammy**][1]
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Rita dropped the letters on the kitchen counter. Bills, ads, but what was this? She grabbed the letter and read the address of the sender. Benny Lorenzo. She shook her head and was about to open the letter, when she heard someone yelling from the living room.**
> 
> **"Mama! Sasey sapped me."**
> 
> **Rita dropped the letter back on the counter and went to the living room. She found Christopher standing in front of one of the playpens. He pointed at his little sister sitting right behind the railing.**
> 
> **"Sapped me!" he repeated.**
> 
> **"So? Why would she slap you? She's a baby, Chris."**
> 
> **"Was a nice boy."**
> 
> **Rita lifted Casey out of the playpen and sat her down outside the playpen. Casey immediately crawled in the direction of the second playpen, where her sisters Hannah and Sarah were playing. Rita kneeled down next to Christopher.**
> 
> **"Sure you were, you're always a nice boy, champ, but you have to leave Casey alone if she doesn't want to play, okay?"**
> 
> **She ruffled Christopher's hair. After she'd made sure Casey was still sitting in front of the second playpen, she went to the kitchen to retrieve the letter from Chris' father. When she came back, she sat down on the couch, still keeping an eye on her 4 four kids. She opened the letter and found a card inside. It was the invitation to a wedding. Rita frowned as she proceeded to open the card. Benny really was going to wed a second time. Rita frowned when she heard a key in the lock of the door. It was Chris. Casey was the first to see her father. She made a turn and crawled towards him as fast as she could. She squealed with delight when Chris picked her up.**
> 
> **"Hey, who do we have here? Ms. Casey Lorenzo, always smiling for her daddy."**
> 
> **Chris tickled the baby. Casey began to laugh at him. She threw her arms in the air and reached for the chain Chris was wearing around his neck. She pulled at it.**
> 
> **"Slow there, young lady." he laughed, carefully taking Casey's hand away. He brought her to the couch and placed her on her mother's lap. Then he bent down and kissed Rita.**
> 
> **"Hi sunshine. Everything all right?"**
> 
> **"Except that your son thought it was more fun to play with the trash in the waste basket and your youngest daughter had fun slapping him, sure." she smirked. "Ah, Chris, when was the last time you talked to Benny?"**
> 
> **"Shortly after the girls were born. Why?"**
> 
> **"We got an invitation to his wedding."**
> 
> **Rita looked at her husband in a way she only did when she was deadly serious about something. But this, this couldn't be. This could only be a bad joke.**
> 
> **"Oh yeah, what next? Mickey Mouse for president?" Chris laughed, but he turned serious a moment later. "My father certainly isn't going to wed without telling me about it, Sam."**
> 
> **"You are sure about that? Than you should read this."**
> 
> **Rita handed the card to Chris. He flipped it open and read the card. He frowned and read the card once more. Then he silently moved to the phone, rubbing the back of his head. Rita watched him. A moment later he returned, shaking his head. The line had been busy.**
> 
> **"I don't believe this. He wouldn't do that without telling me. I mean I am his son, ain't I?"**
> 
> **"The line was busy, hm?" Rita asked. She got up and placed Casey on the couch. "Be a little happy for your dad. It seems he has found someone he loves."**
> 
> **"He loved Anna as well. And what happened? She broke his heart... and they broke mine."**
> 
> **Chris' face darkened and he turned away. His childhood lay already decades away, but it still hurt him. All the things his parents had done to him, shipping him from one to the other like a piece of furniture.**
> 
> **"Hey..." Chris felt Rita's arms around him. "...that's past, Sam. I always thought you got along a little better with your dad. What is it? You know, you can't fool me."**
> 
> **"I don't know. You're right, I got along just great with Benny the last couple of years, but..."**
> 
> **"You're afraid losing him, aren't you?"**
> 
> **"NO!" Chris exclaimed. "Maybe a little. And a bit disappointed he didn't tell me he was going to marry."**
> 
> **"Come on, he will always be your dad. You know that. Like you always will be the father of our kids."**
> 
> **"So what are we going to do? Visit him in San Francisco for his wedding?"**
> 
> **"Sure we will. What do you think?"**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **They all sat in the living room of the Lipschitz's home. The triplets sat on the ground, playing with their toys while Christopher explored the contents of a drawer he had pulled open a moment earlier. Nobody had seen him.**
> 
> **"Your dad is going to marry again? Tell him congratulations from me, will you, Chris?" Harry said, placing his glass back on the table.**
> 
> **"I sure will." Chris began. "Cap, Frannie, there's something else we wanted to ask you. Rita and I know it's a big question but... you know, my dad lives in San Francisco. We have to take the plane and with 4 little kids..."**
> 
> **"No problem, Chris. We will take care of the kids while you are away, won't we, Heschy?"**
> 
> **"Sure we will. I mean, are we the godparents or not? "**
> 
> **Chris and Rita smiled at each other. This was going a lot easier than they had thought it would. They knew they wouldn't have to worry about their kids. Harry and Frannie loved them as if they were their grandchildren. The only thing they were worrying about was the fact that this was going to be the first time away for them without the kids. Chris was about to thank them when the phone in his pocket began to ring. It was his father. He had left his number there the day before when they had received the card.**
> 
> **"Pop, I tried to call you yesterday, but I didn't get through." Chris said. He got up and walked outside into the hallway where he wouldn't be disturbed.**
> 
> **"I know, Chris. I am sorry." Benny apologized. "There were so many calls regarding the wedding invitations we sent out. I think that was why you called as well."**
> 
> **"Yes, it was. I just wanted to tell you that Rita and I will come to your wedding. That's not a question. I am just a little bit disappointed that I had to learn from the invitation that you're going to marry."**
> 
> **"Everything went a little faster than it was supposed to. Remember? You didn't tell me either that you have gotten married, nor that you were going to be a dad. I had to learn it from Rita when I was in Palm Beach for your... uh... funeral."**
> 
> **"Does this mean we're even now?" Chris smirked, giggling slightly.**
> 
> **"I believe it does." Benny chuckled. "Paula is already very excited to meet you, Rita and the kids."**
> 
> **"I have to disappoint you, pop. We're not going to bring the kids. It would be too much trouble on the plane."**
> 
> **"What, what? I will send you down my private plane and then it won't be a problem. I want to see my grandchildren as well. Christopher was still crawling through the house when I saw him the last time. And I don't know my granddaughters. Come on, Chris. You can't do that to your old father."**
> 
> **"I have to talk to Rita about that. You know that the kids will drive you to the funny farm if we bring them?"**
> 
> **"That's what I like about them. So it's arranged? You'll bring them?"**
> 
> **"I will talk to Rita about that and call you. Is that okay with your royal highness?" Chris teased, laughing.**
> 
> **"Yeah, that's okay with my royal highness. Call me when you've decided. I will wait. Bye, Chris."**
> 
> **"Bye, pop."**
> 
> **Chris hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket. He went back to the living room just to see that Rita, Frannie and Cap were busy untangling Casey from the Christmas lights. Christopher stood beside and watched the whole thing.**
> 
> **"What is going on here?" Chris laughed, scooping Christopher from the floor.**
> 
> **"Remember I told you she has to go into everything that Chris is exploring, too? Well, this time it was the Christmas lights, Sam."**
> 
> **Finally, they had untangled the little girl. Rita lifted her up and sat her back down next to Sarah and Hannah. Christopher giggled on Chris' arm.**
> 
> **"Good mis-mis tee." he laughed, pointing down at his little sister.**
> 
> **"Oh, oh, I have this feeling it wasn't only Casey's fault she got tangled in the lights. Hello mister, do you have to tell us something?"**
> 
> **Chris gave Christopher a look of 'you better tell me now. I eventually will know what you did'.**
> 
> **"She touch yights. Got stuck. Bad girl." Christopher replied. "Bad girl."**
> 
> **"She's not even 8 months old. How could that be her fault? You're her big brother."**
> 
> **"Me not bad boy. Not nice, daddy."**
> 
> **Christopher crossed his arms and stared at Chris. He knew this look very well. It was one of the things he had from his mother. Imitating his parents had become one of his greatest pleasures. But even Harry didn't seem to be safe from his imitating. One day he had found his glasses on the table. He had put them on. Then he'd turned to the girls, raising his index finger and had yelled something that sounded remarkably like "In my office NOW!"**
> 
> **Frannie had watched him from the door. She'd wondered if her Heschy really was this harsh to his detectives, but all she'd done was laughing at her little godson.**
> 
> **Chris shook his head and stood Christopher on the ground.**
> 
> **"Listen to me. You will stay away from the drawers and those lights, okay?"**
> 
> **Christopher wrinkled his nose. Why did his parents always have to tell him what to do? He was big enough now - at least he thought he was. He nodded shortly, planning on returning to those drawers when nobody was paying attention. Well, heck, one was paying attention. It was Casey. A moment after he'd opened the drawer again, Casey was right next to his side.**
> 
> **"Sshhh, go, go!" Christopher whispered, pushing her away.**
> 
> **Casey sat up and stared at her brother with blank eyes. Then she began to laugh and crawled nearer to the drawer.**
> 
> **"No, go, go." he repeated. "No toys."**
> 
> **Casey sat down on her bottom and reached up to the drawer. She wasn't tall enough. Her tiny hands only reached the bottom of the drawer. Christopher slowly became mad with her. Why did she always have to follow him? Always and everywhere? He pushed the drawer closed, not realizing his sister had her hands in there. Casey let out a loud scream. Christopher stared at her. He saw her hands sticking between the drawer and the frame. He tried to pull the drawer open, but he couldn't. Tears were streaming down Casey's cheeks when her parents reached her. Chris immediately pulled the drawer open. Rita lifted Casey on her arm, trying to calm her. Frannie examined her little hands. They agreed on holding them under some cold water. They didn't seem to be broken or anything. After they'd hurried out of the living room, Chris grabbed Christopher from the ground and sat him on the couch.**
> 
> **"You are on a time out, champ." he said sternly, his finger waggling at him.**
> 
> **"Why?" Christopher shouted. "Done nosin'."**
> 
> **"Oh, you did. You hurt your sister. You closed the drawer while she still had her hands in there. Didn't you see that? We told you to stay away from those drawers. First the lights, now this."**
> 
> **Christopher didn't reply. He tilted his head to his side and stared up at his daddy. He was using his best puppy look. He raised his arms to be picked up, but Chris shook his head.**
> 
> **"Not this time, Chris. You will remain here on the couch until we will leave. I will watch you. I want to hear no sound, not the smallest sound, coming from you. Is that clear?"**
> 
> **Christopher grabbed the cushion lying next to him. He held it close to him as he began to sob.**
> 
> **"Don't you think you were a little too strict, Chris?" Harry asked.**
> 
> **"No, I don't think so. Chris sometimes needs a strong hand. He needs to know where his boarders are - and now he stepped over them."**
> 
> **"Is this what your parents told you as well?"**
> 
> **Chris shook his head, "No, but I remember what kind of kid I was when I was young. Just like Chris. Nobody told me where my boarders were until I lived with my grandmother. You know, just yesterday he played in the waste basket. The trash was scattered all over the floor in the kitchen. Last week he pulled the fridge open and put all the food on the floor. I slipped on the cheese and almost broke my neck."**
> 
> **"Ha, why does this sound just like your son, Chris Lorenzo?" Harry smirked.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **3 days later, Frannie was in the kitchen at Chris and Rita's apartment with a sleeping baby on her arm. With one hand she poured herself a glass of juice. Before she could sip on it, the baby began to get fussy. She stirred, moving her arms, kicking Frannie slightly.**
> 
> **"Sweetie, I am going to put you down in a minute. Shhhh."**
> 
> **Frannie placed the glass back down, walking upstairs to the nursery. Meanwhile, a curious 2 year old boy was hiding around the corner. He watched Frannie leave the kitchen before he entered.**
> 
> **"Jus, me take." he giggled, tiptoeing to the place where Frannie's glass was standing. He stood on his toes, trying to reach the glass, but he wasn't tall enough. So he pushed a chair around the counter, climbed up and took the glass. He jumped down and took off to the living room.**
> 
> **"Who sirsty?" he shouted. He looked around, spotting the tv. A big grin spread on his face. He approached the tv set.**
> 
> **"Sweet jus." he giggled, pouring the juice of the tv. It trickled down the screen onto the floor. A small, sudden flash brightened the room. Christopher blinked for a moment. Oh, oh! He placed the glass down when he heard a key in the lock. Realizing it could only be his mother, Christopher rushed out of the living room. It was nap time, he was out of bed and he had just ruined the tv!**
> 
> **"Gottcha, mister!" Rita shouted. She'd caught the glimpse of a blue shirt rushing around the corner. Christopher's head appeared at the corner.**
> 
> **"Know, nap time, but me's not seepy."**
> 
> **"So?" Rita placed the bags on the ground and scooped her son from the ground. "How often have mommy and daddy told you that every little boy should take a nap in the afternoon? See, the girls are sleeping as well."**
> 
> **"They babies, me not."**
> 
> **Rita sighed and went to the living room. She placed Christopher on the couch. Then she turned to the tv to turn it on. This way Christopher would be entertained and she would have some time for herself while the girls were sleeping. While approaching she smelled a very strange smell. It didn't take her long to first spot the juice on the screen, than the empty glass next to it.**
> 
> **"Ugh..."**
> 
> **Rita turned to Christopher. He grinned at her, certainly knowing that he had ruined the tv when he poured his juice over it. Rita gestured him to come over.**
> 
> **"Christopher, would you explain to mommy what happened to the tv?"**
> 
> **The boy shrugged his shoulders. He turned to head off, but his mother was a little faster. She grabbed his arm and held him back.**
> 
> **"Buddy, I want an answer to my question. What happened to the tv?"**
> 
> **Christopher tucked his head to his side. He rolled his eyes very strangely and looked at the tv. Then he looked back at his mother. Should he tell her? She was already mad at him.**
> 
> **"Was sirsty?" he asked, trying to explain what he had done.**
> 
> **"CHRISTOPHER JAMES LORENZO JR! YOU JUST RUINED THE TV! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?"**
> 
> **Christopher stared at her. Oh, was she mad at him now. Tears began to well in his eyes. He put his thumb in his mouth, wiping the tears away with his other hand. Rita knelt down to her son, ruffling his hair.**
> 
> **"I really don't know what I should do with you, Chris." she sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Let's see what daddy will say about this. I think he won't be very glad."**
> 
> **"Sowwy me." Christopher replied. His bright blue eyes reflected signs of guilt.**
> 
> **Rita smiled, "I know."**
> 
> **She kissed him on his forehead when she heard the door was opened again. Chris? What was he doing at home at this time? Rita left the living room, leaving Christopher behind. She saw Chris placing his keys on the small table nearby. When he saw her his eyes lit up.**
> 
> **"Hey there beautiful." he smiled.**
> 
> **"Hi. What are you doing here?"**
> 
> **Rita hugged and kissed him. They let the kiss linger for a while. The time they were allowed to spend alone had been really rare since the girls had been born. Not to mention curious Christopher, who had to explore every little thing in the house, from the toilet paper to the tv set.**
> 
> **"How fast can you get ready and pack our stuff in the suitcases?" Chris asked after some time, still having her in his arms. He brushed strands of her hair out of her face.**
> 
> **"What do you mean? Oh no, I don't wanna know what you have on your mind, my friend." she replied, turning out of his embrace. The grin he gave her was too much. He had something on his mind, something...**
> 
> **"I'm serious, Sam. My dad called me. He said he will send his plane this afternoon. It will pick us up around 6 at the airport."**
> 
> **"At 6?!? Is Benny crazy? That's 2 and a half hours from now. I can't pack all the stuff in such a short time. What the kids will need... no, Sam, that's impossible." Rita shook her head. "Call him and tell him he should pick us up tomorrow. Anyways, it's still a week until his wedding."**
> 
> **"You know why I married you? Because you can make the impossible possible. Go up and start packing. I will come up in a minute to help you. With the kids sleeping and Frannie being there for them everything will go fast."**
> 
> **"If you only knew, Christopher. Your son is in the living room because he's not sleepy. By the way, I think we could need a new tv. Someone poured juice over it."**
> 
> **"Christopher!" Chris replied, rolling his eyes.**
> 
> **"Yeah, right." Rita grinned. She turned, moving to the living room to get Christopher to take him upstairs. She watched him trying to clean the tv screen with a napkin.**
> 
> **"Christopher..." she finally began, "come here, I will take you upstairs to Frannie."**
> 
> **Christopher opened his mouth to object, but before he could, he was cut off by his mother, "No arguing about this. Daddy is in the kitchen, you wanna talk to him about the tv instead?"**
> 
> **Christopher shook his head wildly. He got up and toddled towards his mother. She picked him up and brought him upstairs. A couple of minutes later Frannie appeared at the door to the kitchen. She was carrying two babies on her arms. The girls were grinning from ear to ear, reaching their arms out for Chris.**
> 
> **"Chris, I will help Rita pack the suitcases. These two here just happened to wake up."**
> 
> **She handed the girls to Chris. He looked at them for a moment to see who we was holding. One definitely was Casey. She had this very cute smile of hers, but the other girl he was carrying, was it Sarah or Hannah?**
> 
> **"Fran, who's this?" he asked, indicating the girl on his right with his head.**
> 
> **"Christopher, these are your little girls. You should know who you are carrying." She waggled a finger at him, sounding very serious, but then a slight smile broke out on her face. She herself couldn't tell the triplets apart. "It's Hannah." she responded and headed out of the room.**
> 
> **Chris moved to the living room with the girls on his arms. He pulled faces for them, causing them to giggle as loud as they could. Hannah threw her arms in the air. Chris put them down in the playpen. The next moment he saw Rita hustling down the stairs and running into the living room. Without saying anything she rushed past them to the cupboard, pulling two drawers open.**
> 
> **"Heck, where is this damn thing?"**
> 
> **She searched all the drawers, then pushed them close without finding what she was looking for. She rushed out of the room to the small table near the front door and pulled the drawer open. Chris' glance followed her.**
> 
> **"Sam, what are you looking for?" he shouted.**
> 
> **Rita came back into the living room, her hands on her hips.**
> 
> **"I just wanted to open the suitcases. Well, someone who happened to be you, Christopher, locked them after the last time we used them. I am looking for the damn keys to open them!"**
> 
> **"In the drawer of my night stand, Sam." he replied.**
> 
> **Rita turned and hurried upstairs. Chris shook his head about that. He picked some toys from the ground when he heard Rita rushing down the stairs again.**
> 
> **"Christopher, they are NOT in the drawer of YOUR night stand!" she yelled.**
> 
> **Chris groaned. They had to be there. He approached Rita and saw the tension in her face. She was nervous, stressed, everything!**
> 
> **"Take it slow for a minute, sunshine." he soothed, taking her into his arms for a moment. "Take a deep breath," he took a deep breath himself, "and there you go. I will look for the keys. Don't worry. I will find them."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **The chaos was perfect about 2 hours later when Tom and Cassy arrived to take them to the airport. A giggling Christopher opened the door for them.**
> 
> **"Tom, hey, hi!" he shouted, waving his arm.**
> 
> **"Hey my buddy." Tom scooped the boy from the ground. "Where's your daddy?"**
> 
> **Christopher shrugged his shoulders. Tom turned to Cassy. She glanced at him, shrugging her shoulders as well. A moment later they all heard Rita upstairs.**
> 
> **"Christopher! Chris, no! Heck, get your fingers away! Aaahhhhhh! Don't... don't! HANDS OFF, Sam and OUT OF THE BED!"**
> 
> **Tom whistled softly, imagining what was going on upstairs. He grinned at Cassy when Rita appeared on the stairs. Her hair was totally tangled. She was carrying a suitcase.**
> 
> **"Tom, Cassy, hi, I didn't hear you knock." she apologized, placing the suitcase down.**
> 
> **"Me did!" Christopher rejoiced, raising his finger in the air.**
> 
> **Rita noticed the naughty grin on Tom's face. Slowly realizing that they must have heard what she'd told Chris she blushed.**
> 
> **"Agh, you heard me, didn't you?"**
> 
> **Tom and Cassy nodded silently. Tom couldn't resist laughing out loud when he put Christopher down. Cassy bumped him into his stomach with her elbow. She silently shoved him towards the living room where they heard the girls babbling. When Tom saw Chris on the stairs, carrying a second suitcase, it finally hit him. He was almost rolling on the floor laughing. Chris stared at Rita, she stared at him.**
> 
> **"What is this?" he asked confused.**
> 
> **"Oh, he heard the 'get your fingers away' and 'out of the bed', probably not thinking I was trying to shut the suitcases while you were in my way, Sam." she smirked, laughing slightly herself. Then she headed off upstairs to get the rest of the stuff their kids would need.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **When the plane was ready to land in San Francisco it was already dark outside. The triplets had fallen asleep about an hour earlier, but Christopher was too excited. He was sitting on his father's lap right next to the window, looking outside. His little nose was pressed against the small window. All those colorful lights out there, never had he seen anything like that before.**
> 
> **"Ooooh, daddy, yook, yook, yights!" he exclaimed, pointing outside the window.**
> 
> **"That's San Francisco." Chris replied, smiling at his son.**
> 
> **"San Fisco." the little boy repeated.**
> 
> **"Yeah, San Francisco, Chris."**
> 
> **Chris tightened his seat belt. He was holding Christopher close to him while the plane was landing. Rita, sitting in the seat right next to them, checked on the girls. Sarah, sleeping in her car seat buckled in the seat next to Rita, stirred in her sleep and babbled. Casey and Hannah were sleeping in their car seats on the seats across the aisle. They looked quite satisfied there.**
> 
> **"Sam, does Benny really know what it will be like with having 4 little kids around?" Rita asked at least for the 5th time during the flight.**
> 
> **"He said it would be okay with him, so don't bother. Well, he's the proud grandfather of four now. You know how he acted around Christopher the last time."**
> 
> **"Uh huh, I remember. He spoiled him - much more than I thought was good for him."**
> 
> **"Oh, grandparents like to spoil their grandchildren. Grandma Rose did the same with me."**
> 
> **"I think that's the reason why you became this..."**
> 
> **"Trustworthy? Understanding? Loving?" Chris suggested.**
> 
> **"Not quite the words I was looking for, Sam." Rita teased.**
> 
> **"Oh, biiiig pane!" Christopher suddenly shouted. The plane already had landed and was rolling over the runway, passing several bigger planes.**
> 
> **"You think that is big, Chris? Then daddy needs to take you to a real airport soon so that you can see real big planes."**
> 
> **The plane came to a complete stop several minutes later. Chris and Rita unbuckled their belts. The pilot and his co-pilot came from the cockpit to help them with their luggage and the kids. Outside a huge limousine was waiting for them. The driver approached them, taking his cap from his head.**
> 
> **"Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Lorenzo?" he asked.**
> 
> **"Yeah, I think so. At least that's who we were when we left Palm Beach." Chris joked, but the driver didn't change his expression. Not the slightest sign of smile crossed his face.**
> 
> **"Mr. Lorenzo is waiting for you at his mansion, sir."**
> 
> **Chris whistled softly when the guy returned to the car, carrying two suitcases. He was carrying two car seats, one in each hand. Rita was carrying the third, Christopher walking by her side. Though it was already past bedtime for him, he didn't show any signs of being tired. This was all too exciting.**
> 
> **"Is it just me, Sam, or is this guy a little strange?" Chris whispered as he placed the car seats with Casey and Hannah inside the car.**
> 
> **"Hey, this is a real British driver. They have the best manners - unlike you!"**
> 
> **"Verbal abuse, why does this always happen to me?" he sulked. He knew well Rita was only teasing him, but if she wanted to play this game, he could do it as well.**
> 
> **"Oh, come on, Sam. It was just a joke. You know I didn't mean it."**
> 
> **She watched Chris buckling the girls in. Then he reached for the third seat and buckled Sarah in as well.**
> 
> **"How should I know this, Rita?" he asked, sitting down on the empty seat opposite where he had buckled in the girls. He placed Christopher on his lap. Rita sighed as she sat down on the seat next to him.**
> 
> **"Because," she placed a tender kiss on his cheek, "I love you, Chris."**
> 
> **Chris turned his face, smiling, "And I love you, Rita."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **About half an hour later, they had reached the Lorenzo mansion a little outside of San Francisco. Chris saw his father waiting for them on the stairs that led up to the front door. The car stopped and Chris opened the door. Since Christopher had fallen asleep on his arm, Rita was the first to exit the car. She lifted Christopher from his father's lap and turned, just to see that Benny was already standing right behind her.**
> 
> **"Rita, darling, it's so good to see you." he smiled and hugged her.**
> 
> **"Yeah, it's good to see you as well, Benny." she smiled back, shifting Christopher on her arm. Benny then turned to his son, who had now exited the car as well.**
> 
> **"Chris, come and get a hug, my son."**
> 
> **"Hi pop."**
> 
> **Benny pulled his son into a big hug. He patted his back before he pulled away.**
> 
> **"And? Where are those 3 little angels? Where are my 3 granddaughters?" he asked impatiently.**
> 
> **"Sleeping in the car. You can help us bring them in."**
> 
> **Chris climbed in the car and unbuckled Hannah's seat. He turned and handed the seat outside to his father. He took the seat and looked down at his granddaughter.**
> 
> **"Oh, is she cute. She looks so much like you, Rita, the same beautiful face."**
> 
> **"Thank you, Benny."**
> 
> **Meanwhile, the driver had placed all the belongings next to the car. Benny waved to his butler William to come over in order to take care of the stuff. William silently took two suit cases and carried them inside. Chris was standing next to his father, two car seats in his hand.**
> 
> **"Follow me, I will show you your rooms. I wasn't sure what you would need so I reserved my two guest rooms for you. I thought you could use the one and the kids the other. The bed is large enough for four... at least I think so." Benny explained. He led them up the the large stairway. "The rooms are connected through a separate bathroom. So if you leave the doors open, you certainly will hear the children crying."**
> 
> **Benny opened the door to one guest room. It was a huge room with a balcony outside overlooking the garden. A bed with white, silk sheets was in there. Next to the open door to the bathroom was a second door that led to a small dressing room. Benny gestured for them to follow to the second room even before they could see all the features the room had. Benny carefully placed the car seat with sleeping Hannah on the bed.**
> 
> **"This is the nursery - for now." he said proudly. Chris and Rita stood there in awe. In the corner of the even bigger room a wooden rocking horse. Next to that, a baby swing stood, and there were toys all over the room. In the corner next to the huge window a changing table for the kids had been placed.**
> 
> **"You like it?" Benny asked, unsure about whether his son's family would like what he had done.**
> 
> **"Pop, this is awesome. I don't know what to say..." Chris replied. He put Sarah and Casey down on the bed next to Hannah the moment William entered the room.**
> 
> **"The luggage is upstairs, sir. Do you need me for anything else?" he asked politely, crossing his arms behind his back.**
> 
> **"No, William, thank you."**
> 
> **William nodded silently and left the room. With a smile on his face, Benny walked over to the bed. He scrutinized the three little girls in the seats.**
> 
> **"Now, I want you to tell me everything about those three. First of all, who is who?"**
> 
> **Chris approached the bed.**
> 
> **"This is Hannah Rose, this is Sarah Lee and this is Casey Denise." he responded, pointing first at Hannah, then at Sarah and then at Casey.**
> 
> **"Argh, you should have visited me earlier with those three beauties."**
> 
> **"Come one, pop, it would have been much easier for YOU to visit US!"**
> 
> **"Well, that all doesn't matter now. You're here and I can spoil my grandchildren rotten!"**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris and Rita were woken by a knock on the door. Chris slowly turned, placing Christopher's feet aside. He heard Rita groaning. He grabbed his shirt from the chair next to the bed and made his way to the door. He pulled it open and saw William standing in front.**
> 
> **"Sir, breakfast is prepared. Your father is expecting you downstairs in the dining room."**
> 
> **"Uh.... yeah, thank you, William. We will be there soon."**
> 
> **William nodded and walked away. Chris closed the door. He rubbed his temple as he glanced at his watch. 7:30 am.**
> 
> **"Gosh!" he muttered when he heard crying emanating from the room next door. Rita rolled over in bed, accidentally kicking Christopher's teddy on the floor.**
> 
> **"I'll get that, Sam." Chris said. He was already on his way to the second guest room. He found Hannah sitting in the huge bed, half covered by the sheets. Her little sisters were half sleeping, half awake. Chris picked Hannah up and carried her to the changing table. She babbled, always pulling at Chris' shirt. She was already changed by the time Sarah and Casey were fully awake as well. Rita appeared in the room, followed by a sleepy 2-year old who dragged his teddy behind him.**
> 
> **"Who's changed?" she asked, rubbing her neck.**
> 
> **"Hannah. I am going to finish them. You go and get yourself ready - and the little sleepyhead behind you.**
> 
> **"Daddy shange, daddy shange!" Christopher yelled. He raised his arms, showing Chris that he wanted to be picked up, but instead of his father, Rita picked him up.**
> 
> **"Nooooooo!" he exclaimed. "Daddy do, daddy do! DADDY DO!"**
> 
> **He struggled to be placed down. Rita fulfilled his wishes. She was still too tired to deal with her stubborn son. A moment later Christopher was clinging to Chris' leg.**
> 
> **"Mister, I can't change your sisters when you're hanging on my leg." Chris uttered sternly, trying to get Christopher off of his leg.**
> 
> **"Mama do, mama do." the little boy repeated constantly. Chris sighed and handed Sarah to Rita. Then he picked his son from the ground.**
> 
> **"Okay, mommy will change the girls. And we will have a little talk about this little stubbornness of yours, my son."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **When Chris and Rita entered the dining room, Benny and Paula were already sitting at the table waiting for them. Benny got up and approached them.**
> 
> **"Chris, Rita, I am glad you could make it." Then he turned to William, who was standing in the corner of the room. "William, would you please bring the girls' bottles and the cereal for Christopher?"**
> 
> **William nodded silently and left the room. Benny took a baby girl from Chris, who was carrying two. He bounced her on his arm, causing her to smile.**
> 
> **"Ah, you know me, little angel. I am your granddaddy." he smiled. "Paula, isn't she a little angel? They are all little angels."**
> 
> **Benny walked over to the table to where Paula was sitting. She glared at the baby in his arms for a second, before she answered not very enthusiastically, "Yes, they are."**
> 
> **"Paula, then meet my son Chris and his wife Rita."**
> 
> **"It's nice to meet you." Chris uttered, extending his hand. Paula didn't take it, but reached for her glass with water. She sipped on it and nodded. Chris raised his eyebrows as he withdrew his hand. He shifted his daughter on his other side and turned to Rita. She shrugged her shoulders slightly, bouncing the fussy girl on her arm.**
> 
> **"Now, sit down, sit down, breakfast is waiting!"**
> 
> **Rita pushed her son gently towards the table. Christopher's face suddenly filled with horror when he saw the high chair standing at the table.**
> 
> **"No, no, not me in there!" he yelled, constantly pointing at the high chair. "Me big, not need!"**
> 
> **"This isn't for you, honey." Benny appeased his grandson. "I only could get one high chair in such a hurry, but tomorrow there will be three for the girls." he said, turning to his son.**
> 
> **"That's okay, pop." Chris responded. "We can get only one of them to sit still in a high chair, the little one you are carrying at the moment."**
> 
> **Benny glanced at the girl in his arms. She smiled up at him. "By the way, who am I carrying?" he asked as he placed the baby girl down in the high chair.**
> 
> **"Casey." Rita replied, seeing Benny push the high chair between the two empty chairs at the table.**
> 
> **When everything was settled, William brought the bottles for the girl and the cereal with milk for Christopher. Christopher kneeled on the chair, reaching for the spoon that was placed in front of him. He put it in the cereal, drawing small circles. He squirmed on the chair as suddenly he lost balance and his elbow slid from the table. The spoon in a tight grip, the cereal flew all over the table and landed right on Paula's dress.**
> 
> **"Uagh!" she cried and jumped up. "You bastard, see what you did!"**
> 
> **Christopher swung back, almost falling from the chair. Chris grabbed his arm just in time. The little boy began to whine, really not knowing what he had done wrong. His daddy never became that furious when parts of his cereal landed either on the newspaper or on his shirt.**
> 
> **"You ruined my dress you little..."**
> 
> **Breakfast was over. Christopher began to cry out loud. Everybody stared at Paula, who ran out of the dining room. Chris placed the bottle he was holding on the table and handed his daughter to Rita. Then he lifted Christopher from the chair and sat him on his lap, trying to calm him. Benny apologized, leaving the room as well. Chris turned to Rita, shaking his head slightly.**
> 
> **"I think I am going to get a very nice stepmother." he said with gritted teeth.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Christopher stood at the top of the slide in the garden. He waved his arms frantically, trying to get everyone's attention.**
> 
> **"Heyyo!" he yelled. "Chwis Yowenso is big boy!"**
> 
> **Neither his parents, nor his grandfather took any notice. They sat at the table some yards away, each holding a baby girl on their laps.**
> 
> **"HEYYO!" Christopher yelled again.**
> 
> **The conversation at the table was still going on.**
> 
> **"Pop, I don't want to judge your decision, but do you think she's the right one for you?" Chris asked, stopping his daughter from smacking her hands on the table.**
> 
> **"What do you mean?" Benny asked back.**
> 
> **"Oh, come on, pop, don't you remember breakfast? I don't want to repeat what she called Christopher, but she scared him. To be honest, I don't want my kids to be near her."**
> 
> **"She needs to get accustomed to you, that's all new for her, Chris. I think she didn't mean what she said. She got a little over the top after Christopher threw his cereal at her."**
> 
> **"No, no, that's not it. I think she hates us, me, Rita and the kids. Sounds like a prejudice that we're both cops and not rich, unlike you - famous and wealthy."**
> 
> **"I think you're the one being prejudiced, here. You need to get to know her a little better. You only met her for breakfast, that's not enough to really know someone."**
> 
> **"I think we already know enough about her. What kind of person would shout at a little kid because he almost fell off a chair?"**
> 
> **"You wouldn't tell me you never shouted at Chris when you're angry with him, would you?"**
> 
> **"Not that way, pop. She scared him. And I am never going to call any of my kids a bastard."**
> 
> **"I wouldn't call them bastard either." Benny objected. "They are all little angels. Look, Paula has a little temper. She will get over it, you'll see it. She never got along great with small children, this is all new for her. Why can't you just be happy for me?"**
> 
> **"Pop, she's going to break your heart, I know that."** Chris replied.
> 
> **"She's not going to break my heart, I can assure you that. I learned from my relationship with your mother. Paula is... completely different. She's an angel."**
> 
> **"An angel... tsk, tsk!" Chris mumbled under his breath.**
> 
> **"HEEEYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOO!"**
> 
> **Christopher jumped up and down on the top of the slide when he finally had everybody's attention.**
> 
> **"Sweetie, be careful!" Rita shouted.**
> 
> **"Me big, see me!" he replied, sitting down on his bottom. He slid down the slide, stopping at the end before he could fall into the grass. He smiled triumphantly as he ran over to his parents.**
> 
> **"See me, see me, me big!" he rejoiced, climbing up on an empty chair. "Now sirsty. Jus."**
> 
> **As he saw there wasn't any juice for him on the table, he hammered his fists on the table, screaming loud, "JUUUUUUS!"**
> 
> **Chris stared at him, giving him a look he knew well. Christopher immediately stopped hammering his fists on the table. He grinned sheepishly, "Pease?"**
> 
> **"That's better."**
> 
> **Chris handed Casey to her mother before he stood up. He reached his hand for Christopher to come with him, but the boy shook his head.**
> 
> **"U me get jus, bye!"**
> 
> **He waved his hands for Chris to go into the house to get him something to drink, but Chris remained were he stood, his hand on his hips.**
> 
> **"No way, pal, you'll come with me."**
> 
> **He lifted the boy from the chair, whirling him through the air and tickling him at the same time. Christopher giggled loudly.**
> 
> **"Me come, me come, yes!" he laughed, trying to stop his father from tickling him. Then they headed off inside the house.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **The sun had already set when Chris and Rita walked outside in the garden. The moon reflected on the water in the pool as Rita sat down at its edge, dropping her feet into the warm water. Chris stopped there, pulling his shirt off. He threw it a couple of yards away as he felt Rita staring at him. He looked around, unsure about what Rita wanted.**
> 
> **"What?" he finally asked, placing his hands on his hips.**
> 
> **"****_What_**** are you doing?" she asked, smiling.**
> 
> **"Ah, you mean this? You know, there's this pool at my father's house and he told me I could use it whenever I want. Now that it is a warm and beautiful August night, I thought I could use it." he grinned, taking off his pants. There he stood in his boxers, ready to head into the pool.**
> 
> **"Ready to use the pool, at almost 11 o'clock... tsk, tsk."**
> 
> **Rita shook her head, as Chris jumped into the pool. He ducked under the water. He dove up right in front of Rita's legs and placed his wet arms on her bare thighs, grinning mischievously.**
> 
> **"Sam, you're making me wet!" she exclaimed.**
> 
> **"No, I am soaking you!"**
> 
> **He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the pool. He pushed her under the water for a minute. She gasped for air when he pulled her up to him. Her gray cotton shorts and her white top were totally soaked - as well as her hair.**
> 
> **"Oh, Sam!" she shouted, groaning in anger.**
> 
> **Chris began to grin sheepishly. He placed an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. The wet top had become almost transparent. The first thing he realized was that she wasn't wearing anything under it. He turned in to kiss her, but before their lips met, he splashed her with the water right in the face.**
> 
> **"Aaahhh!" Rita yelled, splashing him as well. She jumped up, pushing Chris under the water, but this hadn't quite the effect she hoped it would have. Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her under water with him. Both gasped for air when they dove up.**
> 
> **"You ever made love under water?" he whispered hoarsely, brushing his lips along her ear.**
> 
> **"Sam, there are people in the house." Rita responded, but as she felt Chris' hands reaching for her top this was forgotten all of a sudden. She leaned in to kiss him as his hands slowly wandered up her back. She gently placed her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. As Chris' hands made their way to the front to her breasts, she couldn't control herself. She allowed Chris to pull her top over her head, throwing it outside of the pool. When she turned her head back to him, he was already waiting for her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her on her naked shoulders. His kisses and the water tickling her there drove her crazy.**
> 
> **She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands squeezed his back. They couldn't wait any longer, they needed to be together immediately. Chris hands searched for the zipper of Rita's shorts. She put her feet on the ground that he was able to slowly pull them down, but Rita made this step faster than he did. She reached down for his boxers the moment a window was opened on the second floor of the house. Chris groaned loudly as Rita pushed his boxers down. Neither of them had realized that they were being watched - until they heard a voice screaming.**
> 
> **"Hey you, your BASTARDS are crying!" a female voice screamed loudly.**
> 
> **Chris looked up at the open window. He let Rita go and quickly pulled his boxers up. Rita moved around him, hiding behind him as the light that was shining from the window lighted exactly the part in the pool where they were standing. At the window, Paula stood, waving her arms furiously.**
> 
> **"How can someone possibly sleep when those bastards are crying?"**
> 
> **She smashed the window shut. Chris groaned as he climbed out of the pool, "What a nice person my new stepmother is."**
> 
> **He helped Rita sit up on the edge, than handed her his shirt to get dressed. They collected their clothes from the ground and then went inside.**
> 
> **"Remind me that we're going to finish this later." Chris whispered into her ear before they reached the stairs.**
> 
> **"I sure will, my friend." Rita grinned.**
> 
> **The water dripped from her wet hair onto the shirt as they walked up to he guest rooms. The door to the room where the girls were sleeping was opened. When they entered they found Benny and William calming two crying babies, Hannah and Sarah. Casey and Christopher lay in the bed, sound asleep.**
> 
> **"Oh, we can handle this here." Benny said, ushering Chris and Rita out of the room. "I think you were busy doing something else." he snickered, winking at Chris.**
> 
> **Benny closed the door their faces. Chris and Rita stood there, staring at each other. Than they began to laugh.**
> 
> **"I think we just arrived at later." Chris smirked, kissing Rita tenderly. He led her to the door to their room, but she stopped him from entering.**
> 
> **"I really liked the idea of the water, Sam." she whispered huskily.**
> 
> **"Hm, I have a better one. I involves water, us, totally naked and nobody can disturb us."**
> 
> **Chris opened the door to their room. He ushered Rita inside and pushed the door shut with his foot. The bang was louder than he expected. Rita began to laugh as she saw the expression on his face. She kissed him on the lips.**
> 
> **"Water? So what do you have on your mind, Christopher?"**
> 
> **Her lips brushed against his as she formed the question. The room was getting hotter every second.**
> 
> **"Let me show you."**
> 
> **He picked her up, one arm around her shoulders, the other beneath her knees. He carried her to the open door to the bathroom. He sat her down on the small table next to the sink. He closed the door to his room and locked it. Then he locked the door that led to the children's room. Meanwhile, Rita wondered what he was up to now. Chris moved back to her, lifting her up.**
> 
> **"You wanted water, there you have it!" he laughed, pointing at the shower in the bathroom. He stumbled across the room, turning the water on. He whirled around so that Rita immediately was soaked by the water.**
> 
> **"Uagh!" she cried out loud as the water was ice cold. She reached for the knob to turn it warmer. A moment later it was. She placed one foot on the ground, which was just enough to drag Chris under the shower with her.**
> 
> **"What was this idea with the two of us being totally naked?" she asked sheepishly as her lips moved to touch his. For a moment she turned back, allowing Chris to remove the shirt she was wearing.**
> 
> **"I can show you, but you have to let me do you."**
> 
> **Rita nodded eagerly as she felt Chris' hand wandering up the inside of her leg. His other hand reached for her shorts. He began to undress her slowly as she watched, letting the water run down her entire body. It was his time now to remove his boxers. She watched him with anticipation as his hands slid down the sides of her chest and back up to her breasts. He stared at them intensively as Rita burst out into a loud laughter. Chris' head shot up.**
> 
> **"Sorry, I couldn't..." she apologized, and began to laugh even louder. Chris raised his hands and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, fully knowing that she was playing a game - at least he hoped she was.**
> 
> **"Could you please tell me what's so funny when I am trying to make love to you?"**
> 
> **"Sorry, Christopher, but..." she burst out into laughter again. "The look on your face when you stared at my breasts, god, you looked like a kid opening a cookie jar. It was like you'd never seen them before!"**
> 
> **Chris' face turned into absolute horror. She was making fun of him, she wasn't playing a game! He reached for the knob, turning the shower off. Then he reached for a towel to dry himself.**
> 
> **"Hey!" Rita shouted after him as he left the shower.**
> 
> **"You don't want to, okay, that's fine with me."**
> 
> **He reached for the door knob to their room. Before he could unlock the door, Rita reached for the towel he now had around his waist and pulled it off.**
> 
> **"Do me." she demanded. "Under the shower."**
> 
> **She stumbled backwards while Chris slowly made his way back under the shower. Even before she could reach to turn on the shower, Chris had her back in his strong arms. She freed one hand to turn on the shower. The warm water fell on their faces as they kissed passionately. Rita leaned back in Chris' arms, allowing him to do her wherever he wanted to. One arm placed around her hips, his other hand ran through her wet hair, than tracing her lips.**
> 
> **Chris made a move forward, pressing Rita against the wall. He pressed his thigh between her legs to make sure he had her pinned at the wall, but had his hands free to do her body. He heard her groaning as he began to massage her breasts. Her eyes were closed, her breathing got faster every second. The water dripped off of her face onto Chris' head who had bent down. His tongue traced Rita's left nipple which drove her absolutely crazy. Her fingers clenched into his back. When she felt one of Chris' hands between her legs, she was ready for him. She couldn't wait any longer.**
> 
> **"Sam, now!" she groaned, feeling every single muscle in Chris' body stiffen.**
> 
> **"I am in charge!" he objected breathlessly, still tracing her nipple with his tongue. He moved to her other nipple. He tried to kneel down, but deep inside of him he felt the urge to be together with Rita as well. He ignored it. His kisses trailed down her chest, down to her navel as he knelt down. Rita's hands wandered up, clenched into Chris' hair.**
> 
> **"Chris... Christopher..." she uttered hoarsely, barely able to control her voice. His kisses moved further down, his hands still resting on her hips. "Now!" she urged him.**
> 
> **Chris stood up. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her away from the wall. His hand placed in her hair, the water dripping off of their bodies, Rita opened her mouth hungrily for him. He didn't make her wait even for a second. Their kisses became wilder and wilder with every move they made. Rita's hands searched for something to squeeze as her fingernails were clawed in his back.** **The water pounded on their heads, making their bodies very slippery.**
> 
> **"I do you!" Chris mumbled frantically as Rita's hands reached down.**
> 
> **"Do me, NOW!" she groaned.**
> 
> **One more second and she would explode. She needed to be together with him immediately and she felt he needed it too. The mirror in the bathroom began to steam up as those two finally were joined as one. Chris moaned loudly as Rita moved her body. They both were so heated that they didn't notice that the water was slowly turning colder. It was ice cold by the time they released each other.**
> 
> **"Ice cold." Chris mumbled breathlessly, kissing Rita tenderly.**
> 
> **"Turn it off." she responded, shivering.**
> 
> **Chris turned the shower off without breaking the embrace. His hand searched for the towel he had used before. He found it on the sink. He wrapped it around their naked bodies.**
> 
> **"You're cold, Sam?" he asked, seeing that she was still shivering a bit.**
> 
> **"Yeah, the water was damn cold."**
> 
> **He rubbed her back with the fluffy towel. The ice cold water from her hair dripped on his hands, making him shiver as well.**
> 
> **"Oh, I think I need to heat you." he teased, lifting her from her feet.**
> 
> **"Heat me." she replied, kissing him hungrily again.**
> 
> **Chris stumbled backwards out of the shower. He placed Rita down on the ground, than turned to unlock the door to their room. He pushed the door open before he lifted his wife from her feet vigorously.**
> 
> **"The shower was an experience, but ****_this_**** is going to be magic!"**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **When Chris woke up the next morning, Rita was still sleeping. Her head rested on his chest. She had barely moved since he'd come back to bed after he'd checked on the kids during the night. He pushed a strand of her hair aside, allowing him to have a better look at her face. He gently caressed her back as she stirred slightly. She shifted her head to the other side, but didn't wake up. Chris wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He saw Rita wrinkling her nose. She sneezed.**
> 
> **"God bless you." Chris whispered in her ear.**
> 
> **Rita opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him.**
> 
> **"Morning, Sam." she said sleepily.**
> 
> **"Good morning, sunshine. Slept well?"**
> 
> **"I don't know, my friend, I don't know." she teased, smiling at him. She traced his lips with her index finger, than kissed him. "I really wonder where you get all those energy from."**
> 
> **"From you, Sammy." he replied, grinning mischievously.**
> 
> **"Aaah!" she nodded. "You left bed last night. Something with the kids?"**
> 
> **"No, nothing. I just thought I better check on them. After last night I wanted to make sure they slept peacefully or we would have had a riot with Paula Swanson."**
> 
> **"I really don't know what I should think about her. I mean, she treats everyone like garbage in this house."**
> 
> **"Except my father. Love can make people blind, Sam."**
> 
> **"Ooh, I think people would call us the best example for that. Love CAN make you blind. We were too blind to see what we had in each other, right?"**
> 
> **"Right, but we opened our eyes. I think my father needs to do that as well. You think we should help him a little bit?"**
> 
> **"Sure."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris and Rita had decided not to share breakfast with Benny and Paula. Otherwise there certainly would have been a fight with Paula again concerning the kids. Christopher had screamed the whole morning as he didn't want to go down to have breakfast with the 'bad woman' as he called her. Paula was already gone when they entered the dining room. Benny still sat at the table, drinking his coffee.**
> 
> **"Good morning!" he smiled as he saw his son's family coming in. Rita smiled weakly as she sat Casey down in the high chair. Then she took Sarah from Chris' arm and sat down.**
> 
> **"So, where's the dragon?" Chris asked. A moment he later he felt Rita's elbow bumping in his chest.**
> 
> **"If you mean Paula, she's already gone to town." Benny replied.**
> 
> **"Okay, then we can talk."**
> 
> **Chris handed a spoon to Christopher. Than he grabbed the bottle from the table. He began to feed Hannah. Since she'd decided to take the bottle alone, he took the second one and handed it to Casey, who eagerly accepted the bottle without hesitation.**
> 
> **"If you want to talk to me about Paula, there's nothing we need to talk about. I don't need your permission to marry anybody, Christopher." Benny uttered.**
> 
> **"No, you don't, but I thought I should tell you this. Do you know what Chris calls her? Bad woman. He's afraid of her. She calls the kids bastards."**
> 
> **"She doesn't mean it." Benny objected.**
> 
> **"Really?" Chris replied sarcastically.**
> 
> **"We had this talk already, and it's finished now. I am living my life, you are living your life. You don't tell me what to do and I don't tell you what to do. I will marry Paula and nothing can change that."**
> 
> **Benny stood up and left the room.**
> 
> **"Great!" Chris muttered. "He's on his way straight to hell."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **"What this?" Christopher asked, holding a small cushion in the air. He stood in the garden with his parents, Benny, Paula and the priest.**
> 
> **"WHAT THIS?" he repeated as nobody took any notice.**
> 
> **"A cushion," Chris replied, ruffling his hair. "And now be a nice boy and be quiet for a moment."**
> 
> **"What doin'?" the little boy asked again.**
> 
> **"Chris, shhhh!" his mother demanded, as they all listened to the priest who as telling them what the wedding ceremony would be like. It was set for Sunday afternoon, which was still 5 days away.**
> 
> **"Me wanna know what doin'!" Christopher shouted sternly, suddenly having everyone's attention.**
> 
> **"Time out, buddy." Chris said, lifting him from his feet. "Not a word or you'll be in serious trouble."**
> 
> **Christopher knew that his father meant what he'd said, so he decided to be quiet for the next few minutes.**
> 
> **"So, I think then we're all set." the priest uttered. "Sunday will be the big day for you. See you then."**
> 
> **William led the priest outside, while the others remained where they were. Benny took Christopher from Chris' arm, indicating the cushion he was holding.**
> 
> **"Now, little Christopher, you're going to carry the ring on that cushion." he explained.**
> 
> **Christopher raised his eyebrows. He should carry a ring on a cushion? What kind of custom was this?**
> 
> **"You want to let a BABY carry the ring, Benny?!" Paula exclaimed. "He will fall and lose it!"**
> 
> **"Me not baby! Me big!" Christopher yelled, throwing the cushion right in Paula's face. He began to giggle. His parents couldn't resist giggling either. They tried to hide it as they saw that Paula's face was stricken with anger.**
> 
> **"Benny, he's a little monster!" she screamed, throwing the cushion on the ground. She turned in her tracks, rushing back inside the house.**
> 
> **Chris whistled softly as they watched her. This woman was going to cause a lot more problems than he expected.**
> 
> **"Me not monster." Christopher muttered, reaching his hands for Chris. He took him in his arms.**
> 
> **"No, you're not a monster, sweetie, you're my little buddy Christopher." Chris smiled, cuddling him.**
> 
> **"She monster, biiiiig monster, baaaaad!!"**
> 
> **Chris smiled as he thought about the truth in the words his son just had said.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris and Rita were out for dinner the same night together with Benny. It had taken him the whole afternoon to talk them into going out since they didn't want to let the kids alone with Paula, but after William had told them he would take good care of them, they'd left. The triplets were already dozing, but Christopher was still wide awake. He sat on the rocking chair which William had brought down in to the living room so that the babies could sleep.**
> 
> **"Yaaahhhoooooooo!" Christopher yelled, rocking back and forth. He waved at William, who stood at the door frame, watching him. Suddenly the phone rang.**
> 
> **"Master Christopher, you will be a nice boy until I am back." he uttered firmly, leaving the room.**
> 
> **Christopher stopped the horse and climbed down. Finally alone! He ran to the desk, climbing up on the chair. He leaned on the table where he found a family photo. His parents, him and his sisters.**
> 
> **He took two colored pencils from the desk and began to scribble on a piece of paper that was lying there. When he was finished, he folded it and crumbled it into his small pocket. Then he looked around further. He giggled slightly as he grabbed the second photo that was standing there.**
> 
> **"Monster, baaad!" he said. He turned, seeing a yellow text marker lying on the desk. He grabbed it and began to color the picture.**
> 
> **"What are you doing there?" a harsh voice suddenly yelled.**
> 
> **Christopher's head shot up. He saw Paula entering the room. Totally shocked, he accidentally dropped the photo on the ground. The glass shattered in thousands of small pieces.**
> 
> **"Oops!" he whispered, climbing down from the chair. Meanwhile, Paula had reached the desk. She saw the mess he had created, beginning to scream out loud, "You son of a bitch!"**
> 
> **She smacked him right across the face. Christopher wailed loud when William returned. He ran over to him, raising his arms to be picked up. His left cheek had turned red. William picked him up.**
> 
> **"You beat him!" he said, raising his voice. "You beat a little child! How could you?"**
> 
> **"Don't tell me what to do! Get him out of here, I don't want to see him any longer."**
> 
> **William turned with a crying boy on his arm. He brought him to the kitchen where he sat him on the counter. Maria, the cook, approached them, staring at the boy.**
> 
> **"Maria, get me a cold washcloth." William ordered, trying to dry Christopher's tears. "She beat the boy."**
> 
> **"Si, si, senor."**
> 
> **Maria disappeared. Christopher sobbed loudly.**
> 
> **"Master Christopher, you have to stop crying. It will stop hurting in a minute."**
> 
> **"DADDY! MAMA! DADDY!" he screamed, whirling his arms around.**
> 
> **"Please sit still, son."**
> 
> **Maria came back with a wet washcloth. She handed it to William, who carefully placed it on Christopher's cheek.**
> 
> **"Daddy!" he sobbed as he felt the wetness cooling his cheek.**
> 
> **"Your daddy will be here soon, master Christopher, believe me. He will be here soon."**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Chris, Rita and Benny returned shortly before 10. They were all laughing when they entered the house, but it stopped soon when they heard a wailing boy. William appeared in the hallway, carrying screaming Christopher.**
> 
> **"What happened?" Rita asked. She took her son from William's arm when she noticed the red spot on her son's face. She stared up at William.**
> 
> **"I am really sorry. I was only out for a minute to answer the phone. Miss Paula slapped him because he dropped a picture."**
> 
> **"WHAT?" Chris exclaimed. He carefully pulled his son's face to him, seeing that William was right.**
> 
> **"POP, SHE SMACKED MY SON RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE!" he screamed, running his fingers through his hair.**
> 
> **"I am sorry, Chris, I didn't..." Benny didn't know what to say.**
> 
> **"We're out of here, sorry, pop. I don't want something like that to ever happen again."**
> 
> **Chris stormed to the stairs, but Benny held him back.**
> 
> **"Let us talk about this, please, Chris."**
> 
> **"I am sorry, pop, I can't. She... she hurt my boy. I need some fresh air."**
> 
> **Chris kissed Christopher on his forehead before he left for the garden. Benny and Rita remained in the hall.**
> 
> **"I am really sorry, Rita. I never expected anything like that from her."**
> 
> **"You know that I can't tolerate someone who beats children, neither can Chris."**
> 
> **With that, she turned and went upstairs to their room. Christopher slowly began to calm down. His cheek was swollen.**
> 
> **"I am sorry I wasn't there, sweetheart. It will never happen again." Rita appeased her son as she opened the window that led to the garden. She saw Chris standing at the pool, staring up at the dark sky. A moment later Benny appeared outside. They talked a bit and then went inside together.**
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Rita walked through the room, rocking her son to sleep. She stopped in the doorway to the bathroom, seeing that the triplets were sleeping like angels in the room next door. Christopher's head was resting on her shoulder. His eyes were only half open. She gently stroked his hair, humming a lullaby for him. Christopher shifted his head on her shoulder so that his face was buried in her shoulder length, brown hair. Realizing that he was dozing off now, Rita decided to put him down in bed. She moved to the bed in the room and pulled the sheets away. She bent down to place Christopher on the bed when she heard a loud bang from downstairs that sounded like a gunshot. Christopher's head shot up.**
> 
> **"Mama, mama." he cried.**
> 
> **"Shhhh, sweetie. Everything's all right. Mommy will look what this was. You'll remain here."**
> 
> **"No, no, no!" Christopher struggled to sit up, pulling the sheets away. Rita heard a scream emanating from downstairs. What had happened there? There wasn't any time to start arguing with her son now, so she picked him up and hurried outside. She stopped at the top of the staircase when she saw Paula running out of the library.**
> 
> **"He's dead! He's dead!" she screamed. "He killed him!"**
> 
> **To be continued...**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Standard Disclaimer: The characters of Chris Lorenzo, Rita Lance, Frannie and Harry Lipschitz, Tom Ryan, Cassy St. John and Benny Lorenzo belong to Stephen J. Cannell and USA Network. However, Christopher James JR, Hannah Rose, Sarah Lee, Casey Denise Lorenzo, Paula Swanson, William, Harrison, Maria and every other person in the story that never appeared on Silk Stalkings belongs to me. No infringement intended.**
> 
> **Thanks to Karen for editing. I know you others will probably kill me because I left you hanging there, won't you? I am really sorry, but the story plot was just too much for one part only. I promise part 2 will be done soon!**
> 
> * * *
> 
> [**Back To My Main Page**][2]

   [1]: mailto:mitzi.kapture@the18thhole.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
